Music Is The Best Medicine
by SkedaddleDee
Summary: In which Luffy is sick and it's up to Brook to care for his captain. Sometimes music really is the best medicine. Nakamaship fluff. New World.


**There's not alot of Luffy/Brook nakamaship fics out there, so I decided to write one, 'cause Brook is awesome XD**

 **I dont own One Peice**

 **-00-**

"Ne, Brook?"

The skeleton turned when the soft, wheezing voice called his name. If he had eyes, they would have widened when he saw his sickly captain attempt to sit up in the infirmary bed.

"Luffy-san, you shouldn't be moving." Brook scolded softly, putting a bony hand on the boys scarred chest and pushing him gently back into the pillow. Luffy pouted childishly, his cheeks red with fever as he puffed them out.

It had been two days since the crew had found their captain passed out on Sunny's figure head, breathing heavy and with a high fever. Chopper had reassured the others that it wasn't life threatening and all he needed was a little medicine and bed rest, but after what happened with Nami two years prior, the Strawhats weren't taking any chances.

They where currently docked at a small island to restock supplies and allow Luffy to get well in peace, without the fear of an attack or unpredictable New World weather. The others had made their way into the small town, leaving Brook on the ship to Luffy-sit.

"Ah, Luffy-san." Brook suddenly said when he caught a glimpse of the infirmary clock. "It is time for your medicine." Luffy frowned at this as he watched the musician walk over to Chopper's desk and pick up a bottle of caramel looking liquid.

"Don't wanna." The boy captain mumbled as he pulled the blanket up to cover his mouth and nose.

"You must." Brook urged gently as he sat in a chair by Luffy's bedside. "Chopper-san said it will help you get better." The skeleton poured the sticky goo onto a spoon and offered it to his captain.

Luffy eyed the spoon like the medicine was going to hop off and bite his nose, before sighing and lowering the blanket. Brook smiled the best he could with his skeletal face when the boy opened his mouth and excepted the food and couldn't help but chuckle fondly when his face scrunched in distaste.

"Tastes icky."Luffy grumbled with his tongue sticking out.

"Yohoho, you now what they say, the best medicine always taste the worst." Luffy only continued to pout and click his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Perhaps I can offer you something sweet?" Brook suggested, instantly getting the rubber boys attention.

"Chocolate milk?" Luffy's eyes were big and wide and pleading. He really wanted the taste of the medicine to go away.

"If you wish." Brook stood from his chair and made his way towards the infirmary door, turning back to his captain before he left. "I won't be a moment." And with that, he made his exit, walking down the hall and onto the deck, quickly checking to make sure everything was as it should be, before entering the kitchen.

He swiftly unlocked the large fridge (everyone but Luffy knew how, much to the Strawhat captain's dismay and frustration) and grabbed the carton of chocolate milk and poured a healthy portion into a glass.

Brook suddenly found it quit amusing. Here he was, pouring a glass of chocolate milk for the infamous Strawhat Luffy. A pirate worth four hundred million belli's. Then again, many people where surprised when they actually got a chance to meet him.

Luffy was small for his age, some may say underdeveloped, with a thin frame and large, brown eyes, set in baby faced features. But this was also one of Luffy's strong points as no one would ever expect the sheer amount if power his small body contained and it generally caught people off guard.

Brook quickly poured a glass of plain milk for himself, before returning to the infirmary with a tray in hand. When he got there, he found Luffy staring blankly at the ceiling, his eyes half lidded and blinking slowly. He shouldn't be surprised, Chopper had told him the medicine would make him drowsy.

"Here is your drink, Luffy-san." The musician called softly as he set the tray down on the desk. Luffy sluggishly turned his head to face him and once again attempted to sit up. This time, Brook lay a gently hand on his back and helped ease him into a sitting position, propping up a pillow on the headboard to support him.

"Arigato, Brook." The sickly boy practically whispered as the skeleton handed him his glass. Luffy wasted no time taking a large sip, sighing as the cold milk soothed his sore throat and washed away the taste of the medicine. Once he had downed half the glass, Brook took the drink away and helped him lie back down.

"Ne, Brook?"

"Yes, Luffy-san." The musician answered as he pulled the blanket up to the boys chin and tucked him in.

"Can you play me a song?"

"Yohoho, of course." However, as Brook reached for his ever present guitar, he was stop by Luffy's small sound of protest and shaking head.

"No, with your violin, it's my favourite." Brook laughed softly, before venturing to the mens quarters and returning with the much loved instrument. He carefully opened the case and lifted out the violin, placing it with practiced ease on his shoulder.

"What song would you like me to play?" He asked. Luffy got a thoughtful expression on his face before it broke into a grin.

"You decide." He answered as he snuggled into the blanket and got comfy, preparing himself for the private performance.

And so, Brook played. Singing songs about pirates and adventures. Hidden treasures and far of lands. And with his captains head bobbing side to side in time with the music, a serene smile on his face, Brook felt his non-existent heart burst with joy.

It felt so good to allow his music to be an accompaniment once again. Gone were those dark, lonely days where his songs were used to drown out the silence left by his long, dead crew mates. He was sure he was going to spend the rest of his second life lost and alone in that fog ridden sea, slowly descending into madness.

But by some divine miracle, Luffy had stumbled upon his roaming ghost ship and wasted no time in offering him a place in the Strawhat crew. Unlike Nami and Sanji, the boy showed no fear or hostility towards him; a huge grin never leaving his face as he laughed at his jokes and asked him silly questions.

It had surprised Brook immensely. The few humans he had met after his Devil Fruits activation had all run in fear at the sight of him, and truthfully, he couldn't blame them. But Luffy was different. He treated him kindly, like an interesting person and not a scary, living skeleton.

Yes. The world had definitely become a much brighter place since joining this crew, and Brook was more thankful and grateful than any of them will ever know.

The sound of footsteps and chatter on the deck signalled the return of the rest if his nakama and he lowered his violin when he saw that Luffy was now fast asleep, breathing deep and even. He placed the instrument into its case and sealed it just as someone opened the infirmary door.

"Hey Brook." Chopper greeted quietly as he entered the room and dropped his backpack on his desk. "How's Luffy?"

"He fell asleep a moment ago." Brook informed as he moved over to allow the small doctor to examine their captain.

"His fevers gone down." Chopper noted as he placed a hoof on Luffy's forehead. His cheeks were no longer a burning red, but a soft pink. "That's good." He suddenly caught a glimpse of the half empty glass of chocolate milk. "And you got him to drink something."

"He wasn't too keen on your medicine." Brook chuckled, making Chopper giggle too.

"I see." The little reindeer hopped of the bedside, almost tripping over Brooks violin. "Were you playing music?"

"At Luffy-san's request." The musician answered. Chopper nodded in understanding.

"We all know how Luffy loves music." Chopper cast a fond look over the sleeping boy. "Looks like it did him some good."

"Yohoho, music is the best medicine."


End file.
